


Revival

by 18lzytwner



Series: ThunderCats First Series [3]
Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: An old evil comes to New Thundera. Can the ThunderCats stop it or will it be the end of our heroes?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose over the crust of the newly formed planet chasing away the shadows from the night before. Soon the dew would evaporate from the grass and trees making way for a hot day. It would be very hot in the desert region of the planet where a black pyramid with four looming obelisks stood.

As the sun shone down on this pyramid, a single ray of light found its way through a hole in one of its triangular sides. A spot appeared on a sarcophagus that was now covered in dust and cobwebs from the spiders making new homes. Suddenly, water begins to boil in a cauldron just across from the ancient coffin.

Four large statues stand at the edge of the cauldron they have a need for a champion. They control the sarcophagus and its evil inhabitant. He had failed them too many times before but everything else the evil ones had thrown at the mighty ThunderCats had failed. Now the time had come to awaken the one evil that could destroy the cat-like protectors of the planet and the third planet from the sun, almost a galaxy away.

The vulture, crocodile, dragon, and boar extend their arms and encircle the cauldron. The water begins to rise as they chant an ancient magical spell. Lightening shoots down into water and a form is brought from the froth.

A hideous mummy is once again reborn. He is stronger and more powerful than ever before. He will be the one to defeat the ThunderCats. He is Mumm-Ra!

WWWWWWWWWWWWW

Pumyra rolls out of bed and walks over to the window.  _Its going to be another beautiful day_ , she smiles to herself.

"Mummph." Ben-Gali says with his face in his pillow.

"Time to get up, I'm sure Panthro and Tygra would like a break." The puma said. Ben-Gali turned over and sat up in bed. Carefully, he pulled her down on top of him.

"I think they can wait five more minutes." The white tiger smiled. Their lips met. Suddenly, alarms went off all over Cat's Lair. As fast as they could the couple split and got dressed.

"Increase scanner magnification to ten." Panthro commanded. Tygra punched the correct buttons and brought the image up on the video screen. Both couldn't believe what they saw.

"What is going on?" Ben-Gali asked as he and Pumyra rushed into the control room. That's when they saw the picture up on the screen.

"No… He can't be…" Pumyra stuttered. Panthro broke everyone's shock and took control.

"WilyKit get a hold of Lion-O, Cheetara, and Lynx-O." The ThunderKitten nodded and turned to the communication panel.

"Tygra and Pumyra alert the settlements and make sure everyone takes cover. WilyKat continue to watch the monitors. Ben-Gali, you're with me." Panthro instructed. Quickly, the team followed orders as the panther and tiger headed for the guns.

"We must hold him off until the others can arrive. Nothing is more important than protecting the Code and our fellow Thunderians." Panthro said.

"The others won't get here for at least six hours." Ben-Gali pointed out.

"I know. But we have to do our best or die trying." The panther told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lion-O and Cheetara raced toward the Tower of Omens in the ThunderTank. Lynx-O had promised to have the Thunderstrike ready when they got there.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Cheetara asked.

"I'm already pushing her to the limit. If I blow the engines, we aren't going to be moving at all." Lion-O told her. The rest of the ride was silent except for the screaming of the ThunderTank's engines.

They pulled into the Tower of Omens vehicle bay almost fifteen minutes after they got WilyKit's communication. As fast as they could, Lion-O, Cheetara, and Lynx-O jumped into the Thunderstrike.

"All systems go for launch in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Blast off!" The Lord of the ThunderCats shouted. With that the Thunderstrike shot off into space.

WWWWWWWWWW

"Do you really think you can beat me! I'm bigger, stronger, and more powerful than ever before!" The mighty Mumm-Ra bellowed. He raised his hand and sent a blast of energy at Cat's Lair. The Lair shook and parts of the walls started to crack.

"Fire!" Panthro shouted. He and Ben-Gali pulled the triggers on their laser cannons. The blasts hit the ancient mummy but all he did was laugh.

"Is that the best you can do!" Mumm-Ra roared.

"Switch to missiles! Fire!" Panthro ordered. Again the ThunderCats quickly pressed a set of buttons and pulled the triggers. The missiles fired toward their target but Mumm-Ra acted fast and shot energy blasts from his hands. The energy blasts detonated the missiles in midair and shook Cat's Lair. Ben-Gali and Panthro were thrown from their seats.

Down in the control room, alarms and warnings were going off. Tygra raced to a blinking panel and read the information it offered.

"We have structural damage. We need to help Ben-Gali and Panthro keep that mummy away from here." He said. Quickly, he raced out of the room and down to the vehicle bay. Jumping in the Hover Cat, the tiger took to the sky. Pumyra followed him and jumped into the Thunder Claw.

The two fired at the flying mummy. They hoped to wear him out until he had to return to his pyramid to regain his strength but they had already been fighting for almost two hours and Mumm-Ra showed no sign of slowing down. Pumyra and Tygra fired their lasers at the ever living source of evil.

Mumm-Ra was distracted for a few seconds and this gave Panthro and Ben-Gali time to fire some more missiles. This time they hit their target and drove the mummy back. Both sides continued to fire and bombard Mumm-Ra. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the mummy was gone.

"Where did he go?" Pumyra asked over the radio.

"I don't know but lets get back to the Lair and see how we can repair the damage." Tygra said.

"Right, lets go." The puma answered. Quickly, the two returned their vehicles to the bay and raced up to the control room.

When the reached the control room Panthro and Ben-Gali were already there looking over all the blinking screens.

"It seems we have sustained some damage on the front and right side of the Lair." The panther said.

"Do you think we can repair it before Mumm-Ra comes back?" Pumyra asked.

"I don't know. A patch job might only hold for a little while and then we'll be back in the shape we are now." Tygra said glumly.

"How long is it until Lion-O and the others make it here?" Ben-Gali asked.

"At least three and a half hours." WilyKit piped in.

"Well, here's the plan. We have to do something for the Lair otherwise she won't hold in another attack. I say that we patch the worst spots and make sure that all the weapons are operational." Panthro said.

"I'll help you patch while Pumyra and Ben-Gali can check the weapons." Tygra offered.

"If we're going to do it…" Panthro started.

"Let's do it!" Everyone finished.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can this thing go any faster?" It was Lion-O's turn to ask.

"The Thunderstrike is going as fast as it can, Lord Lion-O." Lynx-O told the anxious lion.

"I'm sorry. I just can't imagine the others facing Mumm-Ra and not being there to help." The Lord of the ThunderCats explained.

"It's ok. Cheetara how much time is left until we reach New Thundera?" The lynx asked.

"We still have two hours Lynx-O." The cheetah responded. Silence fell over the three ThunderCats as they hoped that they could get there in time.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Why did you pull me back here! I had them right where I wanted them!" Mumm-Ra yelled at the Ancient Spirits of Evil.

"JUST BECAUSE WE GAVE YOU MORE POWER, WE DON'T EXPECT YOU TO FORGET YOUR MISSION." They declared.

"What are you talking about!" The mummy's tone didn't change.

"WE STILL REQUIRE THE EYE OF THUNDERA. IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO CONTROL AND THEN DESTROY THE THUNDERCATS. LION-O ISN'T HERE AND HE IS THE ONE WE WANT. KILL LION-O, STEAL THE SWORD OF OMENS, AND THEN WE WILL TRULY BE THE RULERS OF NOT ONLY NEW THUNDERA BUT THE GALAXY!" The Ancient Spirits of Evil boomed.

"In order to do this is I need to be able to do things my way. No more interruptions." Mumm-Ra commanded.

"YOU STILL  _SERVE_  US. DO  _NOT_  THINK THAT YOU CAN TELL US WHAT TO DO. WE WILL ALLOW YOU TO DO IT YOUR WAY BUT FAIL AND…" the statues fell silent.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Panthro and Tygra were finishing their patch jobs on the worst cracks in the foundation when they heard the alarms. Quickly, the two abandoned their task, grabbed their tools, and raced back inside Cat's Lair. They both knew that the alarms could only mean one thing, Mumm-Ra.

Pumyra and Ben-Gali had just finished checking the weapons and reloaded them when WilyKit burst into the cannon room. She told them that she and her brother had seen Mumm-Ra and he was coming towards Cat's Lair. Now they stood in the control room watching the monitors when Panthro and Tygra came running through the doors.

"It's him. What's the plan?" Ben-Gali asked.

"We have to take the fight to him. Even with the patches I don't think the Lair can take much more of this." Tygra said.

"How can we take the fight to him? We don't have the ThunderTank. The Thunder Claw and Hover Cat can't hold him off long, unless you want to use the Feliner." Pumyra reminded them. Panthro knew that they didn't have time to argue nor did they have the time to come up with a good plain either.

"Ben-Gali head up to the cannons I'll meet you up there." The panther said. Then he turned to Tygra and Pumyra.

"You two get in the Feliner and wait for my signal." The tiger and puma looked to him for more of an explanation but none was given as Panthro ran from the room to join Ben-Gali.


	4. Chapter 4

Lion-O, Lynx-O, and Cheetara stood on New Thundera and stared at the scene before them. Scorch marks and holes followed by large cracks covered Cat's Lair. The Feliner lay on its side. There were scorch marks all over the vehicle as well, along with a missing engine and shattered glass everywhere.

Finally, Lion-O made the first move as he ran inside the Lair. Quickly, Cheetara and Lynx-O followed but the scene inside wasn't much better. Scorch marks covered the walls and damage was everywhere. The three raced to the control room. All the sensors had been destroyed and the room smelled of overheated copper and burnt plastic.

The Sword of Omens had warned them of the battle but they were still an hour and fifteen minutes out. They couldn't push the Thunderstrike any harder or the possibility of the vehicle's systems failing would've have been an absolute certainty. Lion-O reached down to the Claw Shield on his hip and pulled the Sword from its resting place.

"Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond Sight!" The Lord of the ThunderCats commanded as he placed the hilt up to his face. An image appeared before him. Panthro, Tygra, Pumyra, Ben-Gali, and the ThunderKittens chained to the walls in some sort of prison chamber. It was obvious that they had all sustained injuries but to what extend wasn't as obvious. Slowly, Lion-O lowered the Sword.

"Where are they?" Cheetara asked turning away from the melted circuits.

"Mumm-Ra's pyramid." The Lord of the ThunderCats answered sullenly.

"Then that's is where we must go." Cheetara pushed off of the control board in front of her and stood straight up. She reached for her bo-staff on her left arm.

"Wait! We can't go rushing in there without a plan. More than likely it is a trap. Mumm-Ra wants nothing more than the Eye of Thundera and the destruction of the ThunderCats. We must be cautious." Lynx-O spoke up.

"You're right, old friend. We have to have some sort of plan." Lion-O said.

"Any ideas?" Cheetara inquired.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Slowly his eyelids opened up. The dim light made it hard to see but soon his cat eyes adjusted to it. He tried to move his arms and legs but found them fastened to the wall.

"Ben-Gali?" The voice came just above a whisper.

"Pumyra, is that you?" He asked as he moved his head in the direction the sound seemed to come from.

"Yes." Again the puma only said one word.

"Are you all right?" Ben-Gali asked.

"My leg." Her sentences had now gone to two words and apparently getting answers from her would be like pulling teeth.

"It'll be ok. I promise." The white tiger said.

"Don't count on it, ThunderCat." Immediately, Ben-Gali turned his attention away from his wife to the doorway.

"Our friends will come for us." He snarled.

"Oh, I'm counting on it. Soon you will watch as your precious Lion-O fails to save you. Once he is out of the way, you will find that death will be much more pleasant than what I'm going to do to you." The mummy cackled. Before Ben-Gali said anything else, Mumm-Ra was gone. Quickly, he turned his attention back to Pumyra.

"How bad is your leg?" Her husband motioned with his head toward her lower left appendage.

"Broken." The puma breathed in sharply from the pain. "My stomach…" Again she inhaled sharply.

"Don't talk if you can avoid it. I think your ribs aren't in any shape either." Ben-Gali told her.

"How is everybody?" Panthro's voice came from across the room.

"Pumyra has a broken leg and possibly some broken ribs. My shoulders hurt but I don't think they're in too bad shape. My head hurts as well." The tiger responded.

"That's no surprise. You got thrown into a wall. My right arm appears to be useless, it's probably broken." Panthro said.

"Wha' 'appened?" Tygra mumbled.

"Good to have you with us. How are you feeling?" The panther asked.

"Like I was run over by the ThunderTank." Tygra said.

"What hurts?" Pumyra exhaled sharply. Ben-Gali was about to scold her but Tygra didn't let him.

"Just about everything but my stomach hurts the worst." The orange tiger responded.

"It's been… six months… since your… stomach surgery. … Is it… possible you… have reinjured… yourself?" Pumyra slowly constructed her sentences.

"I don't know, maybe. You had better not talk, Pumyra. Save your strength." Tygra told her.

"I know… Ben-Gali already… scolded me." She smiled and tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey," WilyKit started.

"Everybody." WilyKat finished.

"How are you guys feeling?" Panthro asked.

"I've been better but I think I'm just bruised." WilyKit said.

"Me too." WilyKat replied.

"Well what's the plan?" Tygra asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Lion-O, Cheetara, and Lynx-O arrived at Mumm-Ra's pyramid in the Thunderstrike, Thunder Claw, and Hover Cat. They all knew that they were walking into a trap but they hadn't seen what choice they had. The plan was for Lynx-O and Cheetara to free the others while Lion-O looked for Mumm-Ra. Once the others were free they could help Lion-O. It wasn't a great plan but they didn't feel that they could wait any longer to help their friends in case their injuries were serious. Of course the plan was also based off assumptions. Lion-O had been able to enter Mumm-Ra's pyramid back on Third Earth but they had no idea if the pyramid on New Thundera was the same. Theoretically, it should be but Cheetara had a bad feeling about the whole thing. "Should" and "are" were two different words and two different possibilities.

The three walked over to where the entrance that Lion-O had found before should be. They were lucky. This pyramid was designed just like the other and finding their way in wasn't difficult. The next step was to find the others.

Panthro grabbed the chain that linked his left arm top the wall and crushed it. With one arm free he reached across to his other arm chain and crushed it as well. Unfortunately, once he released his right arm it immediately began to throb. The chain had been supporting it and now it hung limply at his side. Bending over he released himself from the leg irons. Now completely free, the panther went over to Ben-Gali.

"It's your turn. You'll have to help Pumyra while I help Tygra. I doubt very much that the two can walk by themselves." Panthro said.

"All right." The white tiger nodded. In a few seconds, Ben-Gali was free and he stood up. His shoulders hurt immensely but he couldn't think of himself at a time like this. Pumyra needed him and that was more important. Panthro freed the puma and her husband gently took her in his arms.

"We'll get you to the Lair and get you all patched up. You'll be ok." He promised her.

"It's not… me you… should be… worried about." Pumyra breathed sharply. This statement made Ben-Gali wonder what she meant but she was in a lot of pain so he didn't press the subject. Panthro then freed Tygra and the ThunderKittens.

"All right, let's try to find a way out." The panther motioned for everyone to follow him but before they could Mumm-Ra entered the room.

Cheetara suddenly grabbed the sides of her head with her hands. Lion-O and Lynx-O stopped and turned to her.

"Are you all right?" The lion asked worried. Then he heard the Sword of Omens roar and he knew something was wrong.

"I see the others. Great Jaga! Mumm-Ra is destroying them!" Then just as the vision had appeared it was gone and Cheetara bolted off in the direction her vision had told her. Quickly, the Lord of the ThunderCats and Lynx-O followed her.

"So you thought you could try to escape! You should have realized it could never have been that easy! Now you will suffer the consequences!" The ever-living source of evil bellowed. Energy blasts shot forth from his hands and the weaponless ThunderCats tried to protect each other. Ben-Gali put Pumyra behind him and charged toward the mummy. Panthro tried to help him but both were zapped by Mumm-Ra. Then they heard a cry.

"Ho!" An energy blast from the Sword of Omens struck Mumm-Ra in the back. The mummy turned and faced Lion-O.

"So you think you can shoot me in the back?" The evil creature wondered.

"Cowards get shot in the back." Lion-O challenged. This made Mumm-Ra mad and he shot an energy blast toward the Lord of the ThunderCats. The lion deflected it with the Sword.

"Help the others!" Lion-O shouted to Cheetara and Lynx-O. With Mumm-Ra distracted, the two rushed to help their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Panthro slowly stood up and saw that Pumyra was crying. Ben-Gali was lying unresponsive in front of her. The panther was about to come over there when a blur of yellow shot by him. It was Cheetara. The cheetah tried to calm the puma down, who was now breathing very sharply as her crying had not helped her condition.

"He'll be ok. We just have to get him back to Cat's Lair. Can you help me?" Cheetara asked.

"She can't." Panthro said. "Her leg is broken and there is some damage to her ribs." The cheetah nodded and quickly changed the subject.

"Where is Tygra?"

"He's right here, I have him." Lynx-O replied.

"We have to get everyone out to the Thunderstrike and the Thunder Claw." Cheetara said.

"Where are WilyKit and WilyKat?" Tygra asked in a barely audible tone.

"Over here." Came WilyKat's voice. Panthro went over to the cubs. The boy seemed ok but his sister wasn't so lucky. Unfortunately, the panther's broken arm and energy-seared stomach wouldn't allow him to lift the girl.

"I need your help WilyKat." He said. The ThunderKitten nodded and grabbed his sister's arm and waist and carefully pulled her to her feet. WilyKit moaned slightly as Panthro took his left arm and put her over his shoulder with her brother's help. They joined the others.

"I'll take the first batch." Lynx-O said. The ThunderKittens, Panthro, Tygra, and Lynx-O would head out and then Lynx-O would come back to help Cheetara with Pumyra and Ben-Gali.

"Hurry back; I don't know how long Lion-O can hold Mumm-Ra." The cheetah urged. Lynx-O only nodded and held Tygra up as he and the others moved towards Lion-O and Mumm-Ra.

"You think you can distract me and let your friends get by!" The mummy cackled.

"I don't think, I know." The Lord of the ThunderCats smirked as he pointed the Sword at the ever-living source of evil.

"Ho!" He shouted. A blue energy blast shot forth from the blade and hit its intended target.

"It hasn't worked before what makes you think it'll work now?" Mumm-Ra laughed again. Lion-O's answer was to raise the Sword of Omens up and make four quick motions with it. The first was to bring the Sword across his body.

"Thunder," The second sent the Sword out to the side.

"…thunder," The third brought it down in front of him where he grabbed it with both hands.

"…thunder," The final move was to thrust the Sword above his head.

"THUNDERCATS HO!" The Cat Signal shoots from the Eye of Thundera and hits Mumm-Ra squarely on the chest, pushing him back. Cats' eyes come alive and ThunderCat symbols glow. It gives the wounded a boost that they need and creates a wide enough berth for them to escape.

Mumm-Ra howls in pain and then charges back at Lion-O but the Lord of the ThunderCats refuses to back down and holds the Sword of Omens above his head, the Cat Signal still projecting from the Eye of Thundera.

"Back into your crypt mummy!" Lion-O shouts. Mumm-Ra is forced back into his sarcophagus.

"I'll get you for this!" The ever-living source of evil bellowed as he is transformed from his mighty muscular self into his bandaged decrepit body. The sarcophagus lid slides over him. Quickly, Lion-O lowers the Sword of Omens and stashes it back into the Claw Shield and rushes off to help the other ThunderCats.


	7. Chapter 7

Lion-O, Cheetara, and Lynx-O started with the worst cases and then worked they're way down. Unfortuneately, with one blind cat and two that only had basic medical experience things were slow going. The Lord of the ThunderCats looked at Ben-Gali while Cheetara looked at WilyKit. The white tiger had caught an energy blast to the head and his breathing was labored.

"What do I do?" Lion-O whispered to himself.

"Let me have a look at him. You can help Panthro out." Tygra moved slowly off the bed he sat on.

"But you're in no shape…" the lion tried to object.

"Pumyra can't talk without hurting herself so that means I'm the only one with enough medical experience to help. Besides I'm sure that Panthro wants to get the warning systems back up and running." Tygra told him. Lion-O knew that it was pointless to argue with the orange tiger. He was right. So the Lord of the ThunderCats went over to Panthro and examined his right arm. Then he had the panther stick his right arm under the X-ray machine.

"I'm going to have to set your wrist. It's going to hurt." Lion-O told Panthro.

"I don't care. Tygra's right. I have to get those sensors back online. Mumm-Ra won't think twice about attacking us when we're at our weakest." The panther told him. Lion-O only nodded and had him hold his wrist up. Then he wrapped the wet plaster dressings around Panthro's hand, wrist, and forearm stopping just before his elbow. After that he moved to the energy blast wound on the panther's stomach. Lion-O cleaned the wound and wrapped it.

"All right, you're done. Do what you can to get those sensors up and contact the settlements. We made need the reservists." The Lord of the ThunderCats said.

"Ho!" Panthro called lifting his good arm into the air. Then he left the sick bay and headed toward the control room. Lion-O moved over to Tygra who seemed to be dealing pretty well with Ben-Gali's wounds.

"Take a look at WilyKat. I'm doing ok over here." The tiger said. Lion-O gave him a look but turned around and went over to the ThunderKitten. Tygra winced when the lion wasn't looking and went back to helping Ben-Gali.

Cheetara was cleaning and dressing WilyKit's wounds as the ThunderKitten started to come around. She had one on her chest and a few on her arms and the cheetah was afraid that her body wouldn't be able to take it.

"How are you feeling?" Cheetara asked her.

"Where… what?" WilyKit wondered lifting her head off the pillow.

"You're back at Cat's Lair. Everything is going to be ok. I'm glad you're awake." The cheetah explained.

"My chest hurts." The ThunderKitten said.

"I know; you took quite the shot. I gave you something for the pain and I want you to try to get some sleep ok?" Cheetara smiled. WilyKit only nodded and laid her head back down on the pillow. The cheetah smiled again and let the kitten sleep. She then walked over to Lynx-O and Pumyra.

The lynx was trying to keep the puma clam but she was a wreck. Her leg hurt, as did her sides. Pumyra continued to try to say something but Lynx-O wouldn't let her.

"You can't talk. It's going to hurt your ribs. Ben-Gali is in good hands. Don't worry." He tried to comfort her.

"Why don't you go help Tygra?" Cheetara came over to them. Lynx-O's lips formed a tight smile and he left to see how he could help the tiger.

"You have… to help… Ben-Gali. I…" Pumyra tried to say something.

"Stop, don't hurt your ribs. I'm going to put your leg in a cast and then I'll see what I can do with your ribs." The cheetah said. It was then that she noticed the look on Pumyra's face. Cheetara moved her head closer so that no one else could hear.

"I think… I'm pregnant." The puma whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Cheetara's eyes went wide. The damage caused by fighting with Mumm-Ra might be more serious than she thought. She looked over at Lion-O. He had just finished helping WilyKat and he had shifted over to Tygra. It looked as though the tiger had successfully stabilized and bandaged his white brethren. Lynx-O was helping the best he could. Suddenly she felt something tugging on her uniform.

"Don't say… anything to… anyone." Pumyra pleaded. Cheetara only smiled and quickly went about setting the puma's leg. About twenty minutes later, the cast was in place and some of Pumyra's pain had subsided. The next step was to scan her and find the damage to her internal organs.

Cheetara continued to work in silence, trying to process everything that she had been told and now what she saw on the screen. The puma was right. However with her limited medical experience, the cheetah had no way to know if the cub would be all right. There was no internal bleeding but being thrown about by Mumm-Ra definitely wouldn't have been a good thing. Pumyra's broken ribs had forced her to breathe irregularly.

"How bad is it?" Lion-O interrupted her thoughts.

"She's broken two ribs on her left side and three on her right side. I don't know where to go from here." Cheetara explained. She wanted to tell the lion about the other thing but she didn't want to break the puma's confidence.

"I guess we'd better ask Tygra." He said. Cheetara only nodded as the Lord of the ThunderCats went over and brought the tiger to the scanner.

"How are you feeling?" The cheetah asked him.

"Well I've been better. Pumyra was right. I pulled the muscles in my abdomen and I have to take it easy. Had the stitches still been in I'd have ripped them. I guess my body doesn't heal as fast as it used to. The energy burns will get better soon." Tygra smiled.

"She's been right a lot lately." Cheetara muttered.

"What was that?" The tiger wondered.

"Nothing. What are we going to do about her ribs?" She asked.

"Well that's what stinks about broken ribs. The only thing we can do is give her pain medication. It will probably take two months for them to heal. The worst part about it is that we can't let her lay around too much because lung infections could set in." Tygra explained. At this Cheetara remained silent. The tiger gave her a strange look.

"Are you ok?" He asked. The cheetah looked around the room to see who was there. Only a sleeping WilyKit and Ben-Gali were there besides Tygra, Pumyra, and herself. Lion-O must have gone off to help Panthro.

"What is it?" The tiger wondered.

"You must swear not to say anything to anyone what I'm about to tell you. Pumyra trusted me and now I have no choice but to tell you." The cheetah's voice was barely above a whisper. Tygra still had a confused look on his face as she continued.

"Pumyra is pregnant." At this, the tiger's face lit up.

"That's great!" He whispered. "I'm glad you told me. The pain medication could harm the cub. I promise to keep quiet." Immediately, Tygra set to work finding some safe medication while Cheetara moved the puma back over and into a bed. About ten minutes later, Tygra came over with a bottle in his hand.

"I only have a limited amount of these and somehow I'll have to figure out how to make more. The pills last twelve hours so maybe she'll be able to help me with the chemical makeup or some sort of replacement." He explained.

"We may not have that long." Panthro said interrupting them as he walked into the room. "Mumm-Ra is back."


	9. Chapter 9

Cheetara left Tygra with in the sickbay with the wounded ThunderCats and raced down to the control room with Panthro. They would be short four fighters and Mumm-Ra seemed to be invincible. When they entered the control room, Lion-O stood at the monitor.

"I've called up the reserves. They are ready to fight and are awaiting my command. Can you fight with only one good arm?" He asked Panthro.

"I will fight with you until the end. One good arm and all." The panther told the Lord of the ThunderCats. Lion-O nodded grimly and picked up a hand held radio.

"Commence Attack Plan Alpha."

"As you command, Lord Lion-O," the voice of Colonel Cougara came over the radio. With that out of the way, Lion-O, Cheetara, Panthro, Lynx-O, and WilyKat headed out of the control room to face their enemy.

"Are you afraid to come out and fight!" Mumm-Ra shouted as he landed in front of Cat's Lair.

"ThunderCats are never afraid!" Came Lion-O's reply as he and the others came running out of the fortress. The mummy only laughed and raised his hands. From those hands, energy shot forth and the ThunderCats scattered.

"Ho!" Lion-O shouted. The blade of the Sword of Omens extended and released its own blast of energy. The ThunderCats fought the ever-living source of evil but at every turn he had a response.

Cheetara raced around him, her bo-staff extended, and tried to trip him up or trap him somehow. Mumm-Ra grabbed her staff and hurled the cheetah away. She hit one of the paws of Cat's Lair and her world went dark.

Panthro used his good arm and tried to fight the mummy with his nunchucks. Just then the reinforcements arrived. Thunderians of every clan spilled out into the open space leading up to Cat's Lair.

Battle cries filled the air and soon Mumm-Ra was fighting against almost sixty cats. He wasn't deterred and continued to fight.

"So Lion-O, it is true. You are afraid to fight me alone." The mummy hoped that this statement would tug at the lion's pride.

"I'm not afraid." Lion-O seemed to be falling for it.

"Oh really, then call back your troops. Have them watch you fight me." Mumm-Ra again hoped Lion-O would fall for it. Instead, the Lord of the ThunderCats raised the Sword of Omens above his head.

"Thunder, thunder, thunder, THUNDERCATS HO!" The Cat Signal shot high into the sky, awaking the ferocity inside the ThunderCats. Cheetara stood up and raced over to Lion-O, who stood in front of the steps to Cat's Lair. Panthro, Lynx-O, and WilyKat also arrived at his side. The Thunderians reformed their troops in a straight line blocking any escape attempts from the back. Mumm-Ra was completely surrounded.

"No more games, you miserable mummy!" Lion-O roared. "This ends now!" Mumm-Ra smiled.

"I had hoped you'd say that." Then the mummy charged at the Lord of the ThunderCats. Lion-O grabbed for something before shouting,

"Ho!" Mumm-Ra hadn't noticed that that something was Lynx-O's light shield. It concentrated the blast of energy from the Sword and knocked Mumm-Ra to the ground. Quickly, the ThunderCats and Thunderians surrounded him and Lion-O placed the tip of the Sword at the mummy's throat.

"I will protect this planet but I will not do it alone. To bad you can't remember that." Lion-O growled. With a big smirk on his face, the Lord of the ThunderCats thrust the blade of the Sword of Omens down.


	10. Chapter 10

Mumm-Ra didn't flinch as he disappeared before the blade of the Sword of Omens came down and lodged itself into the concrete floor. The mummy knew that the Ancient Spirits of Evil would pull him back to his pyramid.

"YOU HAVE FAILED TO RID US OF LION-O AND YOU HAVE NOT RETRIEVED THE EYE OF THUNDERA!" The statues bellowed. Mumm-Ra didn't even flinch as he returned to his wrapped self.

"I can still destroy the lion. All I need to do is to get him away from Cat's Lair. Without his friends or the Thunderians he will not be able to defeat me." He told them.

"WE ARE TIRED OF YOUR GAMES! END THE LION'S LIFE NOW AND RECOVER THE EYE OF THUNDERA!" The Ancient Spirits of Evil ordered.

"As you wish." Mumm-Ra bowed his head and returned to his sarcophagus to regenerate his powers and think.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Lion-O blinked and looked around. Mumm-Ra was gone and the Sword was imbedded in the concrete floor. A victorious cry went up all around him but the lion did not celebrate. There was no way it was that easy.

"You did it Lord Lion-O!" Colonel Cougara arrived next to him.

"I don't think it should've been that easy." Lion-O said.

"What makes you say that?" The cougar asked.

"There is no evidence that my Sword when through anything but the concrete surface. I will need your best trained people to help Panthro get all the circuits back up and the Lair running on full power. Mumm-Ra will reappear and I want to be ready for it." The Lord of the ThunderCats instructed.

"Immediately, sir." Colonel Cougara saluted Lion-O and turned to his troops.

"Ten-hut!" The cats stopped their celebrating and instantaneously formed ranks.

"All technical personnel step forward!" Cougara ordered. Twenty Thunderians stepped forward.

"Report to Panthro, immediately!" The cougar commanded. To the remaining troops he said,

"The rest of you are on stand by. Be prepared to fight at a moment's notice. Dismissed!"

"For New Thundera!" The troops shouted in response. With that taken care of, Panthro led the technicians inside. With that many of them working, the Lair would be back up in no time. WilyKat went inside to check on his sister followed by Lynx-O, who wanted to check on Ben-Gali and Pumyra.

Cheetara walked inside with Lion-O. When the others separated from them she pulled him into the nearest room. They needed to talk. However, it was the lion who spoke first.

"Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine my neck is a little sore but that's not why we need to talk." The cheetah told him.

"What is it? I need to make sure that everything is coming along smoothly. Mumm-Ra could be back at any time." Lion-O said.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Mumm-Ra easily goaded you into fighting him like that. I don't want you to do that again. Even if you're right that you didn't get him, that miserable mummy almost got you to kill him. Once you cross that line, there is no going back." Cheetara told him. The Lord of the ThunderCats only nodded his head. He knew she was right. The cheetah still had difficulties after killing Bob. She had been only protecting him and it still haunted her. An idea occurred to him. Maybe the Book of Omens could help.


	11. Chapter 11

Lion-O walked down the hall and entered the treasure chamber. Opening the Book of Omens, the Lord of the ThunderCats was sucked inside. He floated in space until he landed at the base of the large red poles with the dragonheads. The dragons immediately positioned themselves for an attack.

"Identify yourself!" The Book's Guardian shouted.

"I am Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats." Came the reply. At this the Guardian seemed to get angry.

"In our last encounter, you questioned my authority. Why should I help you now?"

"You gave me an answer I didn't want to hear. The fault lies with me. I will accept your decision if you wish not to help me but I am not here for me. I am here for the ThunderCats and all of New Thundera." Lion-O apologized, hoping he had been able to smooth over the situation.

"Very well; what is it that you require, Lord Lion-O?" The Guardian asked.

"Mumm-Ra has returned and he is stronger than before. Is there a way to defeat him?" The lion wondered.

"As with any enemy, you must exploit his weaknesses." Came the answer.

"The mummy is no longer afraid of his reflection and the only thing that pushed him back was the Cat Signal." Lion-O explained.

"The Eye of Thundera is very powerful. What did you push him into?" The Guardian of the Book of Omens asked his own question. Before Lion-O could say another thing, he was flung out of the Book.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Panthro pressed the scanners buttons and checked all the circuits. He smiled as the systems all performed as they should have.

"We've done it!" The panther announced. All the technicians cheered. Cheetara smiled and took her post at one of the viewing screens.

"Troops, I'd like to thank you for helping. Now the Feliner needs to be repaired. Start in that, I'll be out soon to help. You are dismissed." Panthro said. The technicians shouted,

"Sir, yes sir!" They then turned and left the control room and headed outside. When they had left, Lion-O walked into the control room.

"The systems are all back online, Lion-O. We'll be ready when Mumm-Ra comes back. What news from the Book of Omens?" Panthro told him.

"Excellent. The Book said the Eye of Thundera should push him into something. I'm still trying to figure out what it means." Lion-O said.

"You used the Cat Signal to push him into his sarcophagus." Cheetara offered.

"Yes, but that doesn't defeat him, it just puts him in it for a little while." The lion told her. Silence fell over the room, as the three tried to figure out what to do.

"What if when Mumm-Ra is in his sarcophagus, we seal him inside?" Panthro asked.

"We could then destroy the coffin with him in it!" Lion-O shouted.

"If we're going to do it…" the panther started.

"Let's do it!" Cheetara and Lion-O finished. The three ThunderCats raced outside and hopped into the Thunderstrike and flew off to the desert region where Mumm-Ra's black pyramid stood.


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly he opened his left eye. There was nothing but darkness.  _That's odd_ , he thought to himself. He then opened his right eye. Light flooded in and his pupils reacted accordingly. Within moments the ceiling came into focus and the blurriness went away. Next he opened his mouth and tried to speak but all that came out was air. Confused, he was about to try again.

"Ben-Gali!" Immediately the tiger recognized the voice.

"Lynx-O." The other cat's name came out barely above a whisper.

"Take it easy my friend. You took an energy blast to the face. Tygra has bandaged up parts of your face." Lynx-O explained.

"My eye?" Again Ben-Gali's voice was very quiet.

"Yes, there is a possibility of scarring but we'll deal with it. You really shouldn't be talking, either. The blast got part of your neck and caused some minor damage to your throat." All this information the lynx was giving him was overwhelming.

"Pumyra?" Ben-Gali ignored his friend's warming.

"You two will be spending a lot of time together here in the infirmary. She has a broken left leg and some broken ribs but she'll be fine in a couple months." Lynx-O told him. The white tiger was about to ask another question but Tygra walked into the room.

"I've managed to narrow down what I need for Pumyra's pain medication but I can't get them myself. How long have the others been gone?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but we have some good news. Ben-Gali is awake." Lynx-O answered.

"Well then let me have a look at my brother." A smile crossed the orange tiger's face.

WWWWWWWWWWWW

Lion-O, Cheetara, and Panthro slowly and quietly approached Mumm-Ra's sarcophagus. They had tried this plan before and it hadn't worked. The miserable mummy still had returned to fight them. This time the coffin would not be destroyed anywhere near the pyramid in the hope that Mumm-Ra would never come back.

The Lord of the ThunderCats was now in front of the sarcophagus. He pulled the Sword of Omens from the Claw Shield and raised the blade level with the coffin's seem.

"Ho!" Lion-O shouted. A blue energy beam shot forth from the magic sword's tip. The edges of the sarcophagus began to fuse together. Lion-O moved the sword all around the coffin and soon the top and bottom had become one.

Panthro stepped forward. He was the strongest ThunderCat and he could easily lift the tomb. The panther placed both his arms behind it and pulled it from the wall. Next he lifted it up. The wound on his stomach threatened to reopen and he carefully set it back down.

"I can't carry this out to the Thunderstrike. If my stomach opens back up, I won't be any help." Panthro told the others. Lion-O made a face and said,

"Then I'll have too." Carefully he lifted the sarcophagus and the three began the journey to the edge of the pyramid. Here instead of trying to climb back through the way they had come; the lion set down the coffin and pulled the Sword of Omens from his hip once more.

"One easy exit coming up." He smiled. "Thunder, thunder, thunder, THUNDERCATS HO!" The Cat Signal bore a hole through the pyramid walls. Quickly, Cheetara stepped forward and extended her bo-staff. She then commanded it to bend and act like a support. The weapon held up the new tunnel, acting like a giant M's. The three ThunderCats moved as fast as they could.

The structural integrity of the black pyramid compromised, it began to collapse. Soon, the once eternal symbol of evil had crumbled to pieces and all that was left was a pile of rubble.

"ThunderCats Ho!" The three cats cheered. Quickly, they loaded the sarcophagus into the Thunderstrike and took over for Mumm-Ra's final resting place.


	13. Chapter 13

The Thunderstrike landed in a boggy area some distance from the desert and the collapsed pyramid. Quickly, the three ThunderCats leapt out and began to unload their cargo.

"So do we shatter it and spread the pieces all over the swamp or do we just launch the sarcophagus into the swamp?" Cheetara asked.

"What do you think, Lion-O?" Panthro asked.

"Hmmm. Well I think we should just drop the sarcophagus into the swamp. That way we're guaranteed that Mumm-Ra will be with it." The Lord of the ThunderCats said.

"All right, then lets get this over with." Panthro smiled. The panther grabbed one end of the coffin and Lion-O grabbed the other. With one giant heave, Mumm-Ra's sarcophagus sailed through the air and landed in the slimy muck of the bog. The three ThunderCats watched in silence as the tomb sank into the mire. It was their hope that Mumm-Ra would never arise again and New Thundera and Third Earth would be safe forever. Slowly they boarded back onto the Thunderstrike and headed for Cat's Lair.

Pumyra looked over at Ben-Gali. He smiled slightly and she smiled back. Tygra had decided that in a few days the bandages could come off of the white tiger and had then gone back to figuring out how to make more of the pain medication for Pumyra. He hadn't said anything about her being pregnant because it wasn't his place. The puma would tell her husband in her own way and when she felt comfortable.

Lynx-O and WilyKit were manning the sensors when they noticed the Thunderstrike was coming in.

"Cat's Lair to Thunderstrike. Come in Thunderstrike." The lynx said.

"This is the Thunderstrike. Go ahead Lynx-O." Lion-O's voice came over the radio.

"What is the good news?" The older cat asked.

"We've disposed of Mumm-Ra and his sarcophagus. We hope to be home in about five minutes." Lion-O said.

"Outstanding! Shall I inform the others?" Lynx-O asked.

"If you don't mind I'd like to do it. I'd also like to personally thank the reservists." The Lord of the ThunderCats answered.

"Very well. Cat's Lair out." Lynx-O ended the conversation. WilyKat sat in his seat; his eyes were wide open.

"Mumm-Ra is really gone?" He asked. Lynx-O shook his head.

"Yes he is. Hopefully now we can live in peace."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Approximately five minutes later, the Thunderstrike landed outside Cat's Lair. Immediately, the troops posted outside stood in formation at attention. Lion-O, Cheetara, and Panthro hopped out of the vehicle and walked up to them.

"I'd like to thank you on behalf of the ThunderCats and all the peoples of New Thundera and Third Earth. Today you helped defeat one of our worst enemies, Mumm-Ra." Lion-O spoke. A cry went up from the ranks.

"Thank you. Now we will be able to tell everyone the good news. Ten-hut!" The troops immediately fell silent and back into ranks.

"Dismissed!" Lion-O shouted. The troops fell out and started their journey back to the settlements.

The ThunderCats walked inside Cat's Lair and Panthro went to tell Lynx-O and WilyKat to join them. Cheetara walked with Lion-O to the infirmary. She slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. He turned to her and smiled.

"You know I need to talk to you alone later." The lion said.

"Oh and what about?" Cheetara asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lion-O teased. The cheetah playfully punched his arm.

"If you're going to be that way…" he teased again. She laughed and let go of him as they entered the infirmary.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been an exhausting day and Lion-O sat down in the control room. Most of the others were trying to get some rest and he was hoping to let them get it. He was supposed to be keeping his eyes on the sensors but they were mostly focused on the wall.

Many thoughts passed through his head. Had they really defeated Mumm-Ra for the last time or would the ever-living source of evil survive anyway? Would the others be able to recover fully? Could the Feliner and the rest of Cat's Lair be repaired in decent time? So absorbed in his thoughts, the Lord of the ThunderCats didn't hear the control room doors open.

"Lion-O." Cheetara said. The lion didn't look up. She touched his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his chair.

"You ok?" The cheetah asked.

"Oh yeah, I was just thinking. Aren't you supposed to be getting some rest?" Lion-O asked.

"Well it's hard to sleep when you said you wanted to speak to me? Plus I was feeling a little lonely." Cheetara smiled.

"I did say I wanted to talk to you, didn't I? I guess I'm just really tired." He smiled back. The lion reached out and pulled her onto his lap. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You should get some sleep. We could talk tomorrow." Then she looked at the clock. It read one am.

"I guess it's already tomorrow." The Lord of the ThunderCats smiled. "Anyway, there was something I wanted to ask you. I had this whole thing planned out and I was going to wait for the perfect time but after what's happened maybe now is the perfect time."

"Lion-O, what are you trying to say?" She asked. He lifted her off his lap and let her stand up. Then he got off the chair and down onto one knee.

"Cheetara, would you make me the happiest lion in the world?" The cheetah's eyes went wide.

"I know I don't have a ring yet but I promise…" she stopped him right there.

"I don't need a ring. All I need is you." Cheetara got down on her knees, so that they were almost at eye level, and kissed him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Out in the desert, the remains of a black pyramid and black obelisks began to shake. Slowly, a noise rose from the rubble and it called out to a sarcophagus buried in muck and slime. The bog began to shake and the muck shot into the air.

Something rose from the ooze and slime and broke free from its captor. Bright lights began to appear through the brown-green goo and break the nasty substance off what now was easily discernable as a sarcophagus. The light began to break the fused sides of the tomb.

In seconds, the coffin sides split to reveal an ancient form covered in bandages. The mummy smiled and called out to the heavens.

"Ancient Spirits of Evil, transform this decayed form into Mumm-Ra, the ever-living!" In an instant, the mummy was changed into a powerful evil being. A smirk crossed his face.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE BEATEN ME, THUNDERCATS! WELL THINK AGAIN! I HAVE LIVED FOR A THOUSAND YEARS AND I WILL LIVE FOR ANOTHER THOUSAND YEARS, UNTIL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU ARE DEAD AND I HAVE TAKEN THE EYE OF THUNDERA FOR MYSELF!"

**The End**


End file.
